


Velocity 3

by cocoa_the_maniac, ladyofpride



Series: The Perfect Poison [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Banter, Earth-2, Earth-2 shenanigans, Garrison - Freeform, Harrick, I swear to God, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Sex, Velocity 3 made them do it, jay garrick/harrison wells - Freeform, jay/harrison, past hate sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 11:11:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5583631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cocoa_the_maniac/pseuds/cocoa_the_maniac, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofpride/pseuds/ladyofpride
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Velocity was supposed to be a weapon, the key to finally winning the war against Zoom.</p><p>Harrison honestly didn't mean to make an aphrodisiac.</p><p>[Sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/5335178">Keep the watchman's lantern lit</a>; also fits into Day 6 of the 2015 Flash "12 Days of Smutmas"]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Velocity 3

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Because there’s not enough Jay/Harrison fic floating around on the internet yet, I thought I would make another contribution. The concept for this addition, however, was brewed in the wee hours of the morning, after a couple of beers and a long discussion about natural aphrodisiacs.
> 
> Having said that, this is probably one of the most ridiculous things I have ever written.
> 
> I think I need help…
> 
> Anyhow, if you’re a fellow Harrick fan like myself, here’s some water for your thirst!

Due to their shared inability to act like mature adults around one another, Jay gets Harrison's message from Captain Barrow during one of his many visits to the 23rd KCPD precinct, skillfully tacked to the very end of their conversation, just as Jay was about ready to leave.

“It’s a shame the sedative didn’t work out,” was actually what Barrow said, commenting on the serum Harrison developed to use against Zoom. “Maybe this new Velocity will do the trick?”

“Hm?” Jay hummed, curious despite himself. He thought the sedative was a bad idea the first time he heard about it—and liked it even less when Harrison tested it out on him personally. The fact that Harrison was brewing something else now did not bode well for him.

“Nothing,” Barrow replied, although the infliction in his voice said otherwise.

“He isn’t developing another anaesthetic, is he?” Jay asked outright, although that was probably a given, considering _‘Velocity’_ didn’t sound at all like a sedative. More like some sort of street drug, actually. “I thought he would’ve learned his lesson by now.”

Barrow shrugged. “He’s not a quitter, that’s for sure. And it’s an enhancer, actually. For _you_.” He grinned a little then, as though he thought that was a truly marvelous idea. “If you were faster, Zoom probably wouldn’t stand a chance.”

As exciting as that sounded, Jay had already been well and truly disillusioned by Harrison’s attempts at developing a plausible weapon against the gem cities’ speed demon. And Barrow knew this too, which was probably why he didn’t bat so much as an eyelash when Jay frowned at him and said, “There’s no way in hell I’m touching another one of Harrison’s poisons.”

Barrow shrugged again, as though he honestly didn’t give a damn. “Fair enough…but I think it’s worth a try. Besides, I imagine Dr. Wells is more than capable of working on this serum with or without your help. You have plenty of time to think it over.”

“You know what really vexes me?” Jay grumbled, finally rising from his seat. “The fact that you consistently push me toward working with him despite the fact that you _know_ I hate him.”

Barrow lifted both of his hands onto his desktop then, weaving his fingers together. Idly, be began twiddling his thumbs together, slowly, staring down at them in quiet contemplation. “You know, I fought overseas in my youth.”

Jay glanced briefly at the door, but didn’t move. He’d never actually asked Barrow about his younger years before, just assumed that he had always been a cop.

“I might not have always liked who I was stuck working with,” the Captain continued, “but if the man beside you has his gun pointed in the same direction as yours, then he’s as good a friend as any at the moment.”

“This is different,” Jay replied, even though the argument sounded weak, even to his ears.

Barrow looked up at him finally. Not at all angry or upset, just a little sad, like someone who was tired of seeing the same mistake being made over and over again. “War is war, kid. Just be grateful he isn’t helping the other side.”

Jay licked his lips, unconsciously clenching and unclenching his hands into fists at his sides. He knew Barrow was right. In fact, there had been a time not too long ago when he himself thought Harrison could be his greatest ally against Zoom, if only he would relent in telling the truth about the particle accelerator.

“I know,” Jay finally said, faintly, before he reconnected with the speed force and booked it out of there.

Against his better judgment, he decided then that his next visit with Harrison Wells was long overdue.

~***~

Harrison was expecting him.

Not at that precise moment, of course, given the way he jumped when Jay darted into the room, wind trial kicking up the stray files on Harrison’s desk. But Harrison didn’t tell him to get the hell out of there, as he so often did, merely collected the papers together again and said, “Even though you’re banned from the building, there’s nothing stopping you giving me a call. You already know my number.”

“Captain Barrow told me about Velocity,” he replied, cutting to the chase.

“I see…” came the muttered response, but the cold fury that was almost always just barely contained behind Harrison’s calm facade was absent today. Instead, he continued to look only mildly annoyed. “And you ran all this way just to chastise me?”

“You must have known I wouldn’t agree.”

“Absolutely, but only because you seem to think your battle with Zoom is exclusive.” Folding his hands together over the top of his desk, Harrison leaned forward comfortably onto his elbows. “It’s not. I can help you. You know I can.”

“We’ve tried to do this your way once before,” Jay reminded him. “The sedative didn’t work.”

It really hadn’t—which came as an honest surprise to them both, because it had worked perfectly well on Jay. The fact that Zoom shook off the effects of the drug without so much as stumbling only served to make them realize that their enemy was something much _more_ than human…

“I’m not ready to give up on the idea of a sedative,” Harrison replied tetchily. “Or some other form of speed dampener, but there’s something else I want to focus on at the moment and that just so happens to be you.”

Jay shook his head. “I don’t see how you could possibly enhance my powers.”

Harrison’s resulting grin was just a little quirk at the corner of his lips, the barest tease of his perfectly white teeth, but it spoke volumes all the same—and wasn’t that just Harrison Wells in a nutshell? Cool confidence expressed through only the most subtle gestures, a straight back and an easy smile, the kind that brought with it the memory of the taste of whiskey, rich and smooth, on the tip of Harrison’s tongue as Jay licked his way into his mouth, searching for some small sign of understanding…

Startled by his own musings, Jay turned away suddenly and started pacing.

“ _‘Velocity’_ is just a fancy name for a new fuel source,” Harrison sighed. “My pet theory is that you’re not as efficient at utilizing your energy stores as Zoom is, so I want to see if I can’t find something easier for you to metabolize. That’s the gist of it.”

Jay paused then to look at the man, eyebrow arched in disbelief.

Harrison shrugged unapologetically. “Sometimes, it’s better to start out small and work your way up. And don’t pretend you’re not interested. If you really weren’t the least bit intrigued, you wouldn’t have bothered coming here at all.”

Which was true, but Harrison’s ego was already fit to bursting with praise from the public. Jay Garrick really didn’t need to add to the mayhem.

So instead he simply nodded, feeling a little small and weak for even considering Harrison’s help in the first place. “It’s not as though I haven’t come to the same conclusion myself…”

“Your resources are severely limited though,” Harrison pointed out, referring to the little lab Jay worked out of near the industrial sector of Keystone City. “Which is why I’m inviting you to work here, with me, at S.T.A.R. Labs.”

“I thought I was banned for life.”

“I think it’s pretty obvious that you don’t give a damn about boundaries,” Harrison muttered. “And in any case, that’s not a _‘no’_. So tell me I’m a fool for assuming this will work and I’ll drop the idea altogether.”

Jay squinted at him a little, because Harrison Wells almost never gave up on his schemes. Granted, Harrison knew how much Jay genuinely liked the idea, so, really, the offer was an empty gesture…

All the same, he was right to assume that Jay wouldn’t say no.

“If we’re going to do this, I want to limit the number of people working with us,” Jay replied. “I still don’t know who it is that’s under Zoom’s mask, and I don’t want either him or someone he’s blackmailing to sabotage our work.”

Harrison nodded. “Fair enough. I’m sure the two of us can whip it up alone, although I would still like to have a doctor on hand, in case of an emergency.”

Jay didn’t want anyone around, _period_ , but considering that neither one of them were medical doctors, and that they were skipping straight to human testing here, he couldn’t exactly disagree. “On call, maybe, but not with free access to the lab.”

Harrison quirked his own eyebrow, smelling fear. Thankfully, he only smirked at Jay instead of outright questioning his decision. “I can hook up a panic button of sorts. Either one of us hits it, it’ll unlock the lab doors. Does that work for you?”

 _‘Panic button.’_ Jay snorted in annoyance, but said nothing of it. Harrison was a jerk and that was never going to change.

Harrison’s smirk gradually widened into a genuine smile, excitement dancing in his eyes. “I take it then that we have a deal?”

Reluctantly, Jay nodded his consent.

And hoped to god this endeavour didn’t kill him.

~***~

Velocity ‘1’ was a bust.

Harrison said it was Jay’s fault, which Jay couldn’t necessarily dispute.

Because it pretty much _was_.

He wanted to approach the problem by altering more natural supplements, something that he could easily clear from his system. Harrison conceded that it was safer to explore that avenue of thought, although he argued that Jay would probably burn any natural supplements off faster than he could utilize them. As such, he proposed more synthetic agents, something that, theoretically, would pack quite the punch, but which were potentially lethal to the average man.

Jay took one look at Harrison’s short list of chemicals though and shook his head.

Exasperated as he was, Harrison let him have his way, focusing instead on piecing together a treadmill, something Jay could run on without destroying the track. He constructed it in a small room attached to the lab Harrison had cleared out at his facility for their little project, which had a single window on the southeast wall and which was already hooked up to an intercom system. On the other side of the window, Harrison then set up a series of computers, all humming and alive, a hive of activity while Jay worked quietly on the serum at one of the adjacent lab benches.

“I’ll keep an eye on your vitals as you run,” Harrison explained one day while setting up the software before their first baseline test. Jay stood at his shoulder, shirtless and wearing a pair of drawstring jogging pants, feeling oddly exposed. “As well as any fluctuations in your speed, of course. So whenever you’re ready, Garrick…”

Nodding, Jay disappeared into the room, stepping onto the treadmill and taping the probes from the monitor beside the machine onto his chest. In the corner of his eye, he noticed Harrison leaning back in his chair, waiting patiently for him to begin.

Absently, he wondered if Harrison felt at all uncomfortable sitting there and seeing him half naked again; wondered if he ever thought about their last night together, perhaps regretted the way in which it ended…

But when Jay turned his head to stare directly at Harrison through the glass partition, he couldn’t read anything at first in the man’s stoic expression. He could tell that Harrison was at least appreciating his pecs though, because it took a second too long for his eyes to flicker up toward Jay’s face—but then Harrison adjusted his glasses and grinned, not the least bit perturbed by the fact that he was caught staring, which was not at all the reaction Jay had been expecting.

Jay’s stomach did a small flip.

Oddly enough, he didn’t know what to make of that, couldn’t tell if the sensation was more from embarrassment or arousal. Then again, the two often walked hand in hand for him. It also didn’t help that Harrison wasn’t the easiest person to read. He could’ve been genuinely appreciating Jay’s figure, or else that little smirk could’ve easily been nothing more than a calculated move to unnerve him.

 _“Any time now,”_ Harrison said through the intercom system before Jay’s mind could run away with him completely. So Jay started walking on the track, then jogged, and then broke out into sprint, tapping into the speed force at the crucial moment when he could feel that incredible power rising from the pit of his stomach to the knot in his throat. And then just suddenly he was on fire again, feeling warm and free and lighter than air…

Dimly, he could hear Harrison ask, _“Is that as fast as you can go, Garrick?”_

It was then that Jay remembered that the speed force was almost a living thing all its own, that it recognized Harrison’s voice and body through Jay’s own experiences with the man. As such, Jay felt further elevated by the subtle challenge, the speed force yearning to prove that itself equal to, if not better than, the powerful Harrison Wells.

With this newfound surge of energy, Jay pushed himself to the limit. He held onto that ungodly speed for about a minute, and then went through the painstaking task of talking himself down from that addictive high until he was jogging again at a human pace.

 _“A bit erratic,”_ Harrison mused aloud, _“But that little boost near the end was something special. We’ll see how fast you can go when we add Velocity 1 to the mix.”_

“…Why ‘1’?” Jay inquired quietly as he slowed to a halt.

Harrison laughed. _“Let’s be honest here, there’s no way in hell you’re going to get this thing right on the first try…”_

He was well aware that he wouldn’t, actually, which was a common thing in their field of work, although Jay knew Harrison meant that purely as an insult. Jay didn’t rise to the bait though, mostly because the speed force had already proven itself weak in the face of Harrison’s taunts, and Jay wasn’t prepared to buckle as easily to the man as it had.

To be honest though, he was a bit baffled, not quite understanding why such an extraordinary force would be attracted to a prick like Harrison Wells… Or maybe it wasn’t the speed force.

Maybe that old flicker of desire Jay once held for the man wasn’t quite dead after all.

Huffing, Jay exited the room to collect a sample of his serum off the workbench.

That train of thought could only lead to madness.

He wasted no time in injecting the serum and returning to the treadmill. Then he hooked himself up quickly, trying not to look at Harrison through the glass, and started the cycle anew.

Five seconds into reconnecting with the speed force though, he didn’t feel any different. He still felt somewhat elevated, kind of light and ephemeral, but that was a common occurrence by now, something he always experienced when utilizing his powers.

After a minute, Harrison sighed in disappointment and said, _“Unless you feel as though you’re a breath away from making another incredible leap, I think that’s enough for now. You’re not moving any faster than before.”_

Jay didn’t need further prompting. Agitated, he slowed to a halt and yanked the probes off with a hearty tug, ignoring the sharp reprimand from Harrison for handling his equipment with less than stellar care.

He tweaked the serum a number of times over the course of the following week, but nothing ever came of it.

Bitterly, he finally let Harrison have his hand at making Velocity 2.

~***~

Which was something of an experience.

Because Harrison was smart enough not to revisit his old list of lethal reagents, he spent nights on end researching performance boosters that were already on the market. Jay caught him once poring over a text on HBOCs and perfluorocarbons, obviously intent on synthesizing his own blood substitute, although it took him almost a month to brainstorm his own special concoction for Jay to test run. When he had what he considered to be the finished product, he handed his notes to Jay and let him look his plan over, not the least bit worried that Jay would reject the proposed formula.

Which Jay didn’t, actually, because theoretically it looked like it just might work. So Jay ran another baseline test one day before injecting the new serum and then started Velocity 2’s first trial in earnest.

Immediately though he noticed was that he felt warmer than usual. His skin was also tingling and he was a little short of breath, but already he could tell he was moving faster. In fact, he felt as though he could push himself farther too, like he was about ready to just float away, out into the stream of light laid out before him like…like…

“— _blood pressure is dropping…Garrick? **Garrick**! I said you need to **stop** before—”_

Jay didn’t know whether his foot slipped or if his leg collapsed completely under his weight, just that one second he was running on the treadmill and the next he was colliding with the padded wall behind him. Oh, and he couldn’t breathe, which should’ve alarmed him more than it did, but that mystical light was still dancing before his eyes, bursts of colour and crystalline shapes flittering across his vision before winking out of existence, only to be replaced by absolute darkness…

He woke up on the floor beside the treadmill, staring up at a shadow, which was currently in the shape of the old man who was now kneeling beside him, checking his vitals.

Reflexively, Jay’s reached up to touch his own throat, surprised that he could breathe again, although his vision was still a little blurry.

“What was that?” He asked hoarsely.

“So far as I can tell, Mr. Flash, you just had a severe allergic reaction.”

…Anaphylaxis?

 _Wonderful_.

After a second, he could hear footsteps approaching. Soon enough, Harrison was standing over him, arms crossed, tilting his head to one side as he examined Jay from so far above. “Your face and neck were completely swollen only a few moments ago. Which was a fucking terrifying sight, by the way.”

“You’re telling me,” Jay muttered.

Glancing up at Harrison, the old man beside him said, “I still think we should take him to the hospital.”

“No need,” Jay sighed, already sitting up on the floor. He still felt a little dizzy, but otherwise he could tell he was alright. “But thank you for your help, Dr…?”

“Weatherbee,” the man supplied amicably. “And it’s no problem, although I still think we should take you in.”

He shook his head. “I’ve survived worse.”

“You have any other allergies we should know about?” Harrison asked, looking not the least bit amused.

“Peanuts,” Jay supplied cheekily.

Dr. Weatherbee looked curiously between the two of them. “I know you were adamant about sharing only the most pertinent details of your experiment with me, Dr. Wells, but there’s more I can do for you than merely sitting on my hands in the upper offices. Allergy tests, for one. Give me a call before you inject him with anything else, perhaps?”

Harrison nodded at the man as Dr. Weatherbee finally stood and took his leave, although he kept his eyes fixed on Jay. He looked concerned, which was an alien expression on his face. “Can you stand?”

Jay huffed in amusement and climbed to his feet. He felt much better now that the attack was well and truly over. Good enough that he was in the mood for ribbing Harrison. “Worried about me, are you?”

Harrison rolled his eyes and wandered out of the room. Distantly, he said, “If you die, who else am I going to throw at Zoom?”

“With the way you’ve been outfitting the police to battle metahumans, I get the feeling you wouldn’t mind going after him yourself. If you knew he wouldn’t kill you outright, I mean.”

“He won’t kill me outright,” Harrison muttered as he dropped into one of the chairs behind his computers. Jay wandered out after him. “I’ve had a target painted on my back since the day I decided to develop that sedative. There’s really nothing stopping him from slipping into my home in the dead of night and smothering me in my sleep, so killing me obviously isn’t at the top of his list.”

That was a curious thought, although it was certainly true considering what Harrison was capable of when he put his mind to it. He was a genuine threat to all metahumans. Jay included.

“What do you think he intends to do with you?” Jay asked quietly.

Harrison shrugged. “I don’t really care. _You’re_ the number one public defender right now. Killing you eclipses all the other plans he has for us mere mortals, so worrying about it is just a waste of energy.”

“But you _are_ afraid,” Jay pointed out, “if not for yourself, then certainly for your daughter.”

The corner of Harrison’s mouth twitched in irritation. He picked up a pen and began twirling it between his fingers then, something Jay had seen him do before when agitated, as though he was trying to exercise all his pent up energy through some means other than simply screaming.

Jay quirked an eyebrow.

Eventually, Harrison looked down and away, seemingly deflated. “She doesn’t want to leave the city. Legally, she’s an adult, so it’s not as though I can make her. Even so…”

“Once I’m out of the picture, you think he’s going to take her,” Jay replied softly. “You’re worried he’ll use her as blackmail, aren’t you?”

“If I were him, that’s exactly what I would do.”

“If she left the city though, would you go too?”

“Not a chance in hell,” Harrison snorted, blue eyes flashing dangerously. Harrison Wells was not the sort of man that ran from a fight. “Fear only breeds more fear, and the last thing this city needs right now is a coward.”

Jay couldn’t tell if that was a carefully veiled jab at him or if Harrison was merely speaking from the heart. Clearly, he cared for the people of the gem cities, although Jay still had to wonder why the man wouldn’t open up to him about the particle accelerator and its peculiar connection with the rise of the metahumans.

Jay opened his mouth to press further on the matter of the particle accelerator itself, but thought better of it almost immediately. As much as Harrison was willing to help him now, they were still the farthest thing from friends. Arguing with him would therefore only delay their work on Velocity…

“Back to the drawing board?” Jay inquired.

Harrison laughed weakly, but nodded in agreement, because he knew as well as Jay did that their work was far from over.

Intuitively they were both well aware that it really was only a matter of time before Zoom got around to killing Jay Garrick.

~***~

Velocity 3…

Dear Lord, Velocity 3.

Jay would much rather _forget_ about the serum, but it had its moments. In fact, it was the first sign that they were on the right track.

It took almost another month to figure out the best candidate for their next serum, mostly because there was a surge of metahuman-related criminal activity that occupied the brunt of Jay’s time. When he finally had the chance to visit S.T.A.R. Labs again though, he found Harrison hunched over at the lab bench, severely sleep deprived and muttering something about a _‘fucking melting point’_ , before he slammed his pen down on top of his notes and laughed triumphantly.

Then Harrison seemed to realize he was no longer alone, at which point he straightened in his seat and cleared his throat before saying, “I think I’ve nailed it.”

As hard as he was trying to appear calm and composed, Harrison’s eyes were still alight with excitement, so unlike the cold and aloof demeanour he usually wore in public. He was like an entirely different creature when left to his own devices, free to finally give that tremendous brain of his a stretch in the lab…

Absently, Jay found himself grinning, both because he had somehow managed to catch Harrison off guard and because he thought Harrison looked quite handsome when he was happy.

However, either Harrison could read his mind or he just didn’t appreciate anyone sneaking up on him, because his immediate response to Jay’s smile was to slam shut the windows to his soul as something dull and apathetic fell over his eyes. Looking quite serious now, the man handed him a loose leaf of paper, upon which he had scribbled a skeletal diagram of his new formula. “I did a little research into lesser known homeopathic remedies and supplements. Let me know what you think.”

Jay took the sheet and gave it a quick once over. Then he collected the rest of Harrison’s notes off the lab bench and slowly shuffled through them before nodding his assent.

This could work.

“Good,” Harrison said faintly, sounding oddly tired. “Give me a couple of days to produce a working sample. I’ll give you a call when it’s ready.”

“Thank you,” Jay said quietly.

Harrison shrugged and then wandered off to deal with the regular comings and goings of his facility, reaching both arms high up above his head as he walked to stretch out the kinks in his lower back.

Jay simply continued to sit there in silence, staring after the man in an odd mix of curiosity and admiration.

And maybe just a little bit of longing too.

~***~

The day they set aside to test Velocity 3, Harrison and Jay got into a bit of an argument over whether or not Dr. Weatherbee should be around the watch the proceedings. Naturally, Harrison won in the end, mostly because Weatherbee had already seen the treadmill and could probably guess what they were up to, and because Jay honestly didn’t want a repeat performance of last month’s spectacular failure.

So, Jay ran another baseline test for that morning and then followed Harrison and Dr. Weatherbee to the far end of the lab where one of the employee communal offices was located. One half of the room was occupied by a makeshift kitchen, complete with the obligatory coffee machine, microwave, and large round table, while the other half was occupied by a long row of metal lockers, two couches, and a small cot.

Jay stretched out on the cot and extended his left arm to the physician, waiting patiently for Dr. Weatherbee to deposit a series of small droplets containing peanut extract and other natural allergens along his forearm, as well as a sample of Velocity 3, before pricking the skin over each solution.

It was a blind test though, so Jay had no idea which droplet belonged to which sample, although only one of the dots turned a furious shade of red before fading altogether.

Jay glanced up at Dr. Weatherbee. “I’m guessing number nine was peanuts?”

“That it was,” the man replied. “Your mystery concoction was number twelve.”

“This looks promising then.”

“Even so, this is not the most sensitive screen for allergens. With your permission, I would therefore like to run a few blood tests. That way I could—”

“No,” Jay said immediately. Not loudly, but it still startled the old man.

He just honestly didn’t want anyone leaving the lab with a sample of his blood.

Jay looked to Harrison then, waiting for some sort of smart retort. Dr. Weatherbee inclined his head to stare at the man too, but Harrison’s expression was just as apathetic as ever, clearly leaving the decision entirely up to Jay.

After a tense moment, Dr. Weather shrugged and said, “Very well. Shall we then…?”

As per usual, Jay injected himself with a small dose of the serum and returned to the treadmill. Dr. Weatherbee and Harrison sat down together behind the glass partition and monitored his vitals as he gradually dipped back down into the soothing stream of the speed force and began the test run.

It felt different this time, even more so than it did with Velocity 2. Usually, he felt as though he was chasing after the speed force itself, running headlong into its current. Now, however, it felt very much as though it was chasing _him_ , encompassing him in light and energy, electrifying his every sense. It was warm and wonderful, and suddenly he could feel himself almost floating away—so he slowed to a halt, not the least bit exhausted, and gently pulled the probes from his naked chest.

When he exited the room, he found Dr. Weatherbee staring at the monitors in almost childlike wonder, clearly amazed by the recording of Jay’s ungodly heart rate. Harrison, on the other hand, was smirking at him, eyes alight, as though he was truly delighted by what he had seen.

Jay had the sudden overwhelming urge to kiss the man.

He somehow managed to reign himself in though as Dr. Weatherbee twisted around in his chair to ask, “How do you feel?”

“…Amazing.”

“Any trouble breathing? Do you feel dizzy? Faint?” The doctor inquired. “Abdominal pain, perhaps…?”

Jay shook his head, but the man continued to rattle off symptoms as he stood up and gave Jay a quick once over. “…I suppose everything is in order. Your heart rate was still a little high at the end of the test, but I’m assuming that’s normal for you?”

“Pretty much.”

Weatherbee scrunched up his nose a bit, as though wracking his brain for anything he might’ve missed, but eventually he shrugged, patted Jay amiably on the arm, and then turned away toward the door. “If either of you gentlemen need me, you know where to find me.”

“Thank you,” Harrison said as the man disappeared out into the hallway, which were really the only two words he’d uttered since their brief argument that morning. Jay chalked it up to the fact that the man was stunned with how well this latest run went.

Now that they were alone, Jay slipped into Dr. Weatherbee’s old chair beside Harrison and smiled. “You haven’t told me yet how fast I was running.”

Harrison typed something into his computer. Jay’s results popped up on the screen immediately in front of him. “Almost 300mph faster than usual.”

Jay whistled between his teeth.

Holy…

“I could’ve done better,” Jay said softly. “I started drifting though. I didn’t know whether that was I sign I was going to pass out again or…”

Harrison waved his hand dismissively. “No matter. We’ll see how far we can get you going with a second dose later.”

“Later?”

“You should take a break, wait and see if anything unusual happens,” Harrison explained. Then he nodded his head toward the back of the lab at the small office. “The sheets on the cot are fresh if you want to lie down.”

 _‘Only if join me,’_ Jay thought on impulse, gaze flickering briefly to Harrison’s lips. The urge to taste him again was almost overwhelming.

“I’m leaving,” Jay announced suddenly, apropos of nothing.

Harrison blinked in surprise. “But—”

“Dr. Light slipped away from me last night,” he said, grasping for any solid excuse to get out of there. “Didn’t quite complete her heist though, so I should be on the lookout for her.”

“Oh,” Harrison murmured, giving him a confused look. “Alright then…We’ll schedule the next test run when you’re not so busy.”

Jay had no idea if Harrison was buying his excuse, but he didn’t stick around to find out, even though it was the middle of the day, not the usual hour Dr. Light was out and about in the city…

Which was why he was utterly baffled when he actually caught her later that afternoon.

~***~

He should’ve gone back to the lab immediately afterwards, except the thought of S.T.A.R. Labs gave him that odd, almost weightless feeling again, like he was tapping into the speed force without actively trying. Taken together with the fact that he was still running faster than usual that evening when he stopped a robbery in progress, he should’ve been concerned that Velocity 3 was still in his system. After all, if he hadn’t metabolized the drug by now, there was no telling what the consequences might be…

But thinking of S.T.A.R. Labs also got him into thinking about Harrison Wells, which still gave him that light, airy feeling, although this time it was accompanied by the unmistakeable heat of arousal in the pit of his stomach. What he really wanted to do at that moment was return to the lab and reacquaint himself with Harrison’s body, see if he could make the man shiver and gasp the same way he had the last time they’d had sex. In fact, that’s all he could think about that night, even after he stripped himself out of his suit and stepped into the shower, standing under the cold spray as he waited for this humiliating sensation to fade already…

Except it didn’t, even when he slipped under the cool sheets of his bed and, relenting, took himself in hand. Enhancing his powers artificially had also succeeded in cutting his refractory period down to twenty seconds flat, which meant that there was no relief to be found between one orgasm and the next. It was a living hell. _Literally_. He was beginning to wonder if there was any escape.

It was time to ditch the formula for Velocity 3 and move on to something less... _potent_.

Coyly, his libido told him he should probably tell Harrison that. ASAP.

Stupidly, Jay agreed.

~***~

He found Harrison where he left him, sitting in front of his monitors, although now he’d kicked his feet up onto the desk and was balancing his chair on its back two legs. There was a notepad on his lap that he was reading over while stats flickered across the screens in front of him, a cup of steaming hot coffee beside the keyboard, although there were no signs of wrappers in the wastebasket by the door, which meant Harrison had likely been too lost in thought that evening to venture outside yet for a proper meal.

As Jay walked around him to take up the other chair beside the desk, slipping off his red sport jacket to get comfortable, Harrison gave him a curious look and said, “What are you doing here?”

“I caught Light.”

Harrison blinked. “Already?” Then he glanced down at his wristwatch, frowning at the time. “It’s a little late to run anymore tests today. I’m pretty sure Dr. Weatherbee went home already.”

“I’m not here to run,” Jay murmured, momentarily mesmerized by the way Harrison absently licked at his lips. They were the faintest shade of pink—and soft. He could remember with perfect clarity how soft they were the last time they kissed.

He might’ve been staring a little too hard though, because Harrison narrowed his eyes suddenly and said. “I know that look…Please tell me I’m reading it all wrong.”

“…You’re not.”

Harrison gave a small huff of irritation. “Look, _Garrick_ —the last time we tried to expand our acquaintanceship in that particular direction, it ended rather badly. I doubt I’m the only person here who thinks that little affair was a mistake.”

“It was,” Jay conceded. “I shouldn’t have…well…”

 _‘Fucked you for information,’_ he thought to himself, recalling Harrison’s precise words after everything had been said and done.

One of Harrison’s eyebrows crept up toward his hairline. “Correct me if I’m wrong, but did you just attempt to apologize?”

Jay gave him a dry look. _Yes_ , he was essentially finally admitting to his own wrongdoings, but Harrison wasn’t exactly free of fault here. “In a way, I was. If I remember correctly though, you tranquilized me with an experimental drug and left me to sleep it off. I never got an apology for that either.”

Harrison shrugged, “Very well. I apologize for neglecting to follow up. Were there any side effects, or were you just a bit groggy afterwards?”

Jay was a mite pissed by Harrison’s blatant effort to avoid returning the sentiment, which wasn’t necessarily the best combo with Jay’s mounting arousal, considering the unexpected nosedive his usual sense of self-control took earlier that day. All the same, he was quite proud of the fact that he managed not to immediately vault out of his chair at Harrison and do something truly regrettable just then, instead scratching the back of his neck irritably and saying, “That’s not the point. You _shot_ me. In bed.”

“In my defence, I was pinned under roughly 180lbs of naked metahuman,” Harrison muttered. “And you’re like a dog with a bone when it comes to the particle accelerator, so please excuse me for doing the only thing I could think of at the moment to remove myself from a vulnerable position.”

Jay opened his mouth to protest, but stopped himself short. Harrison had indeed been in something of an exposed, if not embarrassing, position the night in question. Of course, sedating Jay had ultimately been a rather vindictive move on Harrison’s part, but the man was only human. He had fears, and he was liable to buckle to them now and again.

Not to mention, Harrison Wells was not the sort of man who was accustomed to making mistakes, so recognizing them was sometimes beyond his abilities. Bantering with him was now therefore pointless.

Sighing, Jay looked down and away, wondering why he let himself believe coming here tonight had ever been a good idea. He usually wasn’t complete braindead when it came to his libido—but then he caught sight of Harrison’s legs and the way they were still stretched out in front of him, propped up on the desk, and couldn’t help but appreciate how very long they were. Nicely toned too, if he remembered correctly, because Harrison ran in his spare time and cut a remarkably slim figure as a consequence of that.

…

He really should’ve stayed home tonight.

“What is wrong with you?” Harrison asked, just as Jay was contemplating booking it out of there to save them both from further humiliation. There was a hint of concern in his voice though, enough to give Jay pause. “Be honest. Why are you acting like you’re high?”

Jay closed his eyes.

He _really_ didn’t want to say it out loud.

“…Garrick?”

Of course, if he _didn’t_ , who knew when this hell would end? Maybe Harrison _could_ help him.

In some way unrelated to sex, of course.

Wincing, Jay finally relented. It took him a considerable amount of effort, but eventually he was able to meet Harrison’s gaze and mutter, “Velocity 3.”

Harrison froze, the cogs slowly turning inside his head.

Then he laughed so hard he just about fell out of his chair.

Jay closed his eyes and tried to tell himself that the worst of this mortifying conversation was now well and truly over. Honestly, now that Harrison knew why he was acting so bizarre, well…

No further explanation required, yeah?

It took a while, but eventually Harrison managed to get his breathing under control. Smiling, he tossed his glasses onto the desk so that he could wipe the tears from his eyes and said, “Did we just spend a month developing Viagra for speedsters?”

“Pretty much,” Jay sighed.

“That would be our luck, wouldn’t it?” Harrison mused, shaking his head. “I can give Weatherbee a call, if you’d like. Otherwise, you’re more than welcome to work things out in the back. If you feel like you’re about to have a heart attack or something, just give me a shout.”

Jay frowned in confusion. “I’m sorry… _that’_ s your solution?”

“Pretty much,” he admitted. “I’m not a physician, so I’m in no place to give you medical advice. I do know that priapism can cause severe tissue damage, but since I’ve seen you come back from some pretty hideous injuries in the past, I don’t know if that’s a genuine concern for you.”

“It’s not quite priapism,” Jay replied weakly. He wasn’t _permanently_ erect, he just…he just felt an awful lot like a teenager again, one who couldn’t stop thinking of sex for more than sixty seconds at a time. It was uncomfortable and a little awkward, but he didn’t feel as though he was in any danger of having his manhood suddenly fall off. “It’s just…frustrating, mostly because I have no idea when it’s going to end.”

“Then my proposal isn’t that far-fetched after all,” Harrison replied smoothly, clearly amused by his discomfort. “Just…take care of it. We’ll see how bad it is in about an hour or two, and then figure this whole mess out from there.”

“But this has been going on for much longer than a couple of hours already.”

Harrison stared at him in surprise. “Oh... When did this all start then?”

“This morning.”

“During the test?”

“Pretty much.”

“And it’s been this bad all day?”

“No. It’s been…” he tried to think of a way to describe it, “…steadily gaining momentum. I’ve been trying to ignore it, but I think that’s only made matters worse. And ‘taking care of it’ hasn’t exactly helped either.”

“Then what do you plan to do about it?”

Before Jay’s brain had a chance to catch up with him, he blurted out, “You.”

Harrison gave him a short, humourless laugh. “Very funny… As distressing as this whole situation must be for you though, I’m sure that the only viable solution at the moment is to wait out the storm.”

“Fair enough,” he replied, suddenly feeling easier now that he’d finally given voice to his thoughts. “But I don’t see why I need to wait out the proverbial storm alone.”

“Because this is entirely _your_ problem.”

“Seeing that Velocity is the product of our joint efforts, I wouldn’t necessarily be wrong in saying that it’s really _our_ problem.”

Harrison gave him a dry look. “That’s possibly the worst argument to have sex I have ever heard.”

“Correct me if I’m wrong, but the last time we did this your excuse was you just _‘happened to like sex’_. I gathered you were rather easygoing about this whole sort of thing.”

“To be fair, I was a little drunk that night. Not in the most brilliant frame of mind.”

“You also said that all you ever really cared about was the level of physical attraction,” Jay added calmly, because Harrison sounded less angry now and more annoyed, as though the man was bickering for the sole reason of not losing the fight. “Not that there’s anything wrong with that. I just think the attraction between us was fairly mutual the last time we did this. Considering then how civil we’ve managed to be to one another these past few months, I don’t think I’m too crazy for offering a do-over…”

“Except this time you’re operating under the influence of an experimental drug.” Harrison pointed out. Then he did the unimaginable by rising slowly to his feet, no trace of reciprocal desire in his eyes or posture. Rather, he looked cold and eerily composed, especially with the way he casually tossed his notepad onto the desk before collecting his glasses. “So, _sorry_ , Garrick, but I’m just not feeling it tonight. Thank you for the offer though. Glad to know I still somehow do it for you.”

As Harrison turned away and made his way toward the door, Jay fought the urge to take up after him. The last time they’d had sex, Harrison had seemed disappointed by his lack of determination or aggression, but somehow he doubted that would work over well with him now considering that there wasn’t even a flicker of interest from the other man.

Or maybe there was? Maybe Harrison was just better at moderating his expressions. Had to be, really, considering the business arena he worked in…

But as the door closed behind the man in question, Jay merely braced his elbows against his knees and rested his face in his hands. He was just so exhausted right now. And randy. Holy _fuck_ , was he ever randy.

What the hell was he going to do?

~***~

Well, first he tried running, which actually took a bit of the edge off, but only for a short while. The he did another round of the city streets, thwarting one corner store robbery and helping to evacuate a burning apartment complex along 52nd avenue. By then, he actually genuinely felt the ever present need to bone someone fading somewhat, now more of a gentle buzz at the back of his mind.

Hopeful that the end of this torment was in sight, he decided he would run until he collapsed on the treadmill in S.T.A.R. Labs basement. Perhaps then he could finally sleep, considering that it was 3am and he still had a day job to worry about in the morning.

However, when he dashed down into the lower sublevel labs at S.T.A.R. Labs, flying through one of the grand arching hallways, he didn’t expect to find Harrison up ahead, his back turned, making his way slowly toward their shared lab. His shirt was untucked from his black dress pants and the sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, and his hair was a little messier than usual, as though he had fallen asleep in his office. Which Jay knew was a far more common occurrence than the public was probably aware of. Harrison Wells practically lived at S.T.A.R. Labs, venturing home perhaps only when his daughter had time off from school to pay him a visit.

The one off-side about handing his body over to the seeming sentient being known as the Speed Force was that it often _moved_ Jay without his explicit approval. Normally, he didn’t mind, because on more than one occasion it had saved him from certain doom in battle, but here and now, thinking about the way Harrison’s sweat had tasted against the tip of his tongue, he was 110% against the way his hands moved suddenly of their own volition under the man’s shirt to settle just above the band of Harrison’s dress pants, fingers digging gently into the slight jut of his hips.

Jay slammed the door shut on the speed force then, because, _no,_ goddamnit—and that was perhaps the only reason Harrison was able to get the drop on him as he shifted his weight a little to the left and elbowed Jay sharply in the diaphragm.

The hit knocked the breath from him, effectively loosening his hold and giving Harrison the chance to pivot sharply on the spot, grab him by the arm, and hurl him bodily to one side. Jay ended up with his back up against the wall, Harrison’s arm logged uncomfortably against his throat, surprised beyond belief by the Harrison's abilities.

Though he was still having a little trouble breathing, Jay laughed.

“What the _hell_ , Garrick?” Harrison muttered darkly as he relaxed his hold. He lowered his arm but then fisted the front of Jay’s shirt with both hands, furious. “Jesus _Christ_. I thought you were someone else…”

 _‘Your ex?’_ Jay thought to himself, because of the intimate way he had grabbed the man. Out loud though, he said, “Zoom?”

Harrison didn’t say anything. Just stared at him, dead in the eye, as though he was searching for the answer to a particularly vexing question. Then his gaze flickered briefly to Jay’s lips.

Throwing caution to the wind, Jay lifted a hand to grab the man by the back of his neck and pulled him in for a kiss.

Shocked as he was, Harrison didn’t try to stop him. Jay kept it tame though, just a gentle press of his mouth, before he relaxed his hold and let Harrison pull away. A very awkward silence ensued then as Harrison parted his lips in surprise, staring at Jay as though the man had grown a second head.

 _‘Stunned’_ , Jay realized, was a very appealing look on Harrison, right up there with _‘happy’_ and _‘pissed to all high hell’_. In fact, Jay had never known anyone to short circuit Harrison’s brain the same way Jay just did with that kiss, so he took this opportunity then to grab Harrison by the arms and swing them both around, pinning the other man to the wall instead. Then he released his hold and rested his hands against the wall on either side of Harrison’s head.

Harrison relaxed his grip on Jay’s shirt, opening his fists to rest his palms flat against Jay’s chest. “That was…not _entirely_ unexpected, I guess, given the conversation we had earlier this evening.”

“I apologize for startling you,” Jay said softly. “But I think my indecisiveness pissed you off the last time we did this.” He leaned up and into Harrison, let him feel how hard he was against the other man’s thigh. His arousal wasn’t screaming at him anymore though. It was still a gentle buzz, a constant reminder of what his primitive mind desired, just no longer the painful affair it had been earlier in the day. He felt more in control of it now, with the small exception of that one minor slip up. “I want to have to sex with you. Tonight. In fact, I’m going to get comfortable in the cot right now, because I know you’re interested and I know you’ll join me once you’ve had a chance to get over yourself.”

Jay leaned forward then and kissed him again, dipping his tongue into the crease between Harrison’s lips briefly, a gentle tease. “Don’t keep me waiting,” he added quietly.

Harrison blinked at him, completely frozen as Jay pushed away from the wall and sauntered down the hall to their lab. Jay didn’t pause to see if the man was following him though, instead walking directly over to the red sport jacket he accidentally left by the desk to rummage through the pockets for the packets of lube and condoms he’d stuffed in there earlier. Then he made his way over to the small office area at the back of the lab, half wondering if Harrison was perhaps calling his building security on him again.

He wasn’t. In fact, he followed after Jay only a moment later, stopping to lean against the door frame of the communal office as Jay dragged a chair beside the cot and deposited his supply on top of it. The small bed had two pillows, a loose white sheet, and a small cotton quilt, the last of which Jay pulled aside before turning around to stare at this guest.

Harrison was watching him very intently, fiddling with the glasses in his hands, as Jay grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it up over his head. This he deposited on the back of the chair, moving now to undo the buckle on his belt as Harrison slowly stepped forward to drop his glasses on the kitchen table. Then he continued onward to Jay himself.

Jay finally paused in his ministrations, eyes locked on Harrison as the man reached out to slide both hands up Jay’s chest and onto his shoulders, bracing himself as he leaned in to kiss the other man softly. When they parted, Harrison said, “I will admit, the confidence really cinches the deal… No promises for a repeat performance, of course, but I guess it’s only fair that I lend you a hand tonight.”

“Glad you agree,” Jay hummed against his lips, lifting his own hands to undo the buttons on Harrison’s shirt, just a quick flick of the fingers before smoothing the material off Harrison’s shoulders and onto the floor. The man glanced down briefly, as though mildly upset with the treatment of his clothing, but Jay successfully distracted him by cupping either side of his face and pulling him in for a much deeper kiss, tongue darting out into his mouth, tasting the faintest hint of coffee and something else he couldn’t quite place.

Once Harrison was more relaxed, he turned them around and pushed the man toward the bed. Harrison sat down slowly, watching quietly as Jay pulled off Harrison’s dress slacks and boxers before pressing a hand against his chest. “Lie back.”

Harrison arched an eyebrow at him curiously but did as he was told, cupping his head with one hand and resting the other against his stomach as he watched Jay grab a packet of lube. Then the corner of Harrison’s lips quirked into a shadow of a smile as Jay tore open a corner of the packet and lowered himself to his knees on the floor, lifting Harrison’s own knees over his shoulders.

Without much preamble, Jay ducked his head forward and took the head of Harrison’s cock into his mouth.

Surprisingly, Harrison jerked his hips down and away, hissing softly between his teeth as he pushed himself up onto his elbows. “Jay, if you don’t want to, you don’t—”

Ignoring him, Jay opened his mouth a bit wider and took him deeper. It’d been a while since he’d last given anyone a blowjob, but he’d never had any issue with doing this sort of thing before. In fact, he was rather enjoying it at the moment. Harrison tasted fresh, almost soapy, as though he had taken the opportunity to run home and shower at some point during night before returning to work. He was also of an appreciative length. Long, but not too much, enough so that Jay could relax his throat and take him farther in with practiced ease as he slicked the fingers of his right hand and pressed one tentatively _in_ …

Harrison tensed at first, which was not surprising, then slowly leaned back again, pillowing his head in one hand as he reached down to card his fingers through Jay’s hair with the other, not pushing, merely feeling, grounding himself as Jay continued to pleasure him with his mouth.

Jay was careful. Kept it slow and steady as he continued to open him up with his fingers, pausing altogether when Harrison tensed again a short while later, as though he was about ready to cum.

“That’s enough,” Harrison said, his voice a soft rasp. “Whenever you’re ready…”

Jay didn’t have to be told twice. He eased Harrison’s knees off his shoulders and stood, shucking off the remainder of his own clothing as he reached over to grab a condom and another packet of lube. “Get comfortable,” he said as he tore open the condom foil and rolled it on. “On your back.”

Harrison gave him a curious look, but shifted until he was lying lengthwise on the bed, head resting against a pillow. “Not much of one for variation, huh?” he quipped, referring to the last time they’d slept together.

Honestly, Jay had just always preferred having sex face-to-face, not necessarily for the control it afforded him, but for the greater amount of physical contact and intimacy that could be achieved.

Then again, perhaps Harrison wasn’t comfortable with intimacy. After all, this whole situation was a rather casual affair…

Jay tried to keep that in mind as he opened the other packet of lube and slicked himself up, watching Harrison’s curious expression when Jay then reached for the other pillow and patted the man on the hip. “Up, please.”

Harrison acquiesced, helping Jay slide the pillow into place. Didn’t hesitate or protest at all. In fact, he grinned again as Jay knelt between his thighs, hooking Harrison’s legs up over the crook of each arm as he finally settled into place.

Harrison looked…

Well, relaxed.

Jay grinned himself and began nudging his way in.

Harrison closed his eyes and tilted his head back, breathing slow and deep. He had one hand fisted in the pillow beside his head and the other held lightly over Jay’s where it was curled around his hip, grip momentarily tightening as Jay pressed ever inward. The was a brief pause then before Jay began rocking gently against him, shallow thrusts that slowly got a little longer, a little harder, continually adjusting the angle until Harrison suddenly arched his back and demanded that Jay do whatever the hell he just did again.

It was so much better this time. Easier. For both of them perhaps, because when Jay dropped both of Harrison’s legs in order to lean farther forward, Harrison hooked one hand behind his head and pulled him in for a kiss. One which was long and messy, and just a little frantic, the same way Jay’s hips were now stuttering against him as he felt the tension at the base of his spine mounting.

“That’s it,” Harrison gasped when they parted for air, trying to thrust up against him. Then he swore, nails digging suddenly into Jay’s neck. “ _Yes_ —that’s it. Come on, Garrick.”

“ _‘Jay’_ ,” he huffed out with a small laugh, forcing himself to slow down, for no real reason other than to make Harrison squirm.

Which he did, as he hooked his legs high around Jay’s waist and tried to urge him on with a powerful buck of his hips. “Fine— _Jay_ , please…”

It was truly a wonder to see Harrison Wells beg, but since Jay was nearing the end himself, he didn’t stop to gloat. Instead, he picked the pace up and came suddenly and unexpectedly, just as Harrison did, clenching tightly around Jay, tearing the orgasm from him, that bit of lightning perhaps dancing through them both.

Jay made an effort not collapse over Harrison this time, instead rolling immediately to the side, facing Harrison, feeling heavy and weak and absolutely wonderful.

Chest heaving, Harrison reached up to run a hand through his sweat-soaked hair. “I have to admit…as much as you piss me off on a daily basis, you’re fucking incredible between the sheets.”

Propping himself up onto one elbow, Jay smiled and said, “I aim to please.”

“Debatable,” Harrison murmured, “because you utterly failed at the pillow talk last time.”

Fair enough, but Jay had absolutely no intention of ruining tonight the same way he’d killed the mood the last time they’d had sex. So he kept his mouth shut, even when Harrison turned over onto his side to give him an odd look.

“What?” he asked after a beat, reaching out to touch Harrison’s arm, stroking him gently with his thumb. Slender as he was, Harrison had an athlete’s physique. Had remarkably soft skin too…

“I’m waiting for you to say something stupid.”

“I think I’ve learned my lesson.”

“Small mercy,” Harrison muttered, but then he happened to glance down, which made him frown, because, well… “I’m sorry—are you hard again already?”

He was, because Harrison was still naked in bed with him, and his skin was warm, and his eyes were rather stunning—but despite it all, Jay still felt relaxed, as though he were partially dissociated from his body.

“Yes,” he said simply, because he could take care of that well enough by himself. But then Harrison was suddenly moving closer, tucking his head into the crook of Jay’s neck before he reached down to take Jay in hand and gave him a gentle squeeze.

Jay’s hips bucked, heat pooling in his groin again as Harrison tilted his face up to graze his teeth against the skin of his neck.

“That’s pretty amazing,” Harrison murmured. “Wish I had that kind of refractory period.”

“Trust me, you don’t,” Jay chuckled, enjoying the way Harrison began stroking him a little harder, picking up the pace.

“Do you need me to stop?”

“Hell no.”

Harrison laughed this time, breath warm against Jay’s neck. “I guess it’s back to the drawing board then.”

“Uh-huh,” he agreed, hips rolling as Harrison tightened his grip. Jay tightened his own grip on Harrison’s arm, feeling that familiar pressure mounting between his thighs.

All too suddenly, he was coming again, mouth falling open in a silent cry.

Eventually, Harrison let him slip from his hand, reaching behind himself to yank the pillow out from under his hip before tossing it awkwardly onto the floor. “Do you want to clean up a bit now, or are you too exhausted?”

“Don’t go anywhere,” Jay managed to say through the haze, maneuvering Harrison until they were pressed comfortably together. “I’ll clean us up later.”

“I’ll hold you to that promise.”

Jay nodded, even though he was starting to lose coherency. Suddenly then, he felt himself drifting in and out of consciousness. He was so tired, but still so aware of the warm body leaning into his own, slowly growing lax as Harrison began to fall asleep.

After a minute, he had to shift a little, just to get a bit more comfortable. It was then that Harrison snapped out of his own haze, reaching down to feel Jay where he has hard, yet again, against Harrison’s left thigh.

“You’re kidding me…”

Jay leaned up a little, the better to turn his head and surprise Harrison with a kiss. When they parted, he said, “To be honest, it’s slowly wearing off. I think I should be good tomorrow morning.”

“Even so…” Harrison let Jay’s cock slip from his hand. “Give me about twenty minutes.”

“For what?” Jay inquired.

“To recuperate,” Harrison sighed, closing his eyes, before casually adding, “Then maybe I’ll ride you.”

Which he really _shouldn’t_ have said out loud, because then Jay ended up lying there, tense and a little wired, as he waited patiently for Harrison to get his second wind.

~***~

A short while before dawn, Jay woke feeling well and truly sated. Exhausted, obviously, but he knew that would pass with time, not quite like Harrison, who was probably just as equally exhausted and more than a little sore, currently passed out beside him. The air was actually quite cool down here in the lab, and so Harrison had curled up against him, resting his head against his chest. It took some maneuvering, but eventually Jay was able to slip out from under him before reaching for the cotton quilt around their feet and tossing it over Harrison.

Harrison began to stir then, but by the time he actually opened his eyes, Jay had pulled on his pants, darted out for food and returned, climbing up to sit at the head of the bed, legs stretched out beside Harrison.

The other man blinked a few times as he tried to get his bearings, hair sticking up in the most amusing way, squinting at the Big Belly Burger paper bag on Jay’s lap. “You’re eating burgers for breakfast?”

“I brought you one too.”

Harrison dropped his face into his pillow and laughed. Voice muffled, he asked, “What time is it?”

Jay glanced across the room at the clock above the door. “5:40 am. Is there somewhere you have to be right now?”

“No,” Harrison sighed, lifting his head again. Wearily, he then turned over and sat down beside Jay, wincing as he moved. “You know you’re getting old when your back can’t handle marathon sex anymore.”

“I think you did a pretty good job of keeping up,” Jay replied as he reached into the bag and pulled out two burgers.

Harrison took one from him, still somewhat stunned by his choice in food, but began unwrapping the burger all the same. “I’m flattered, really, but I still stand by what I said earlier…This was a one off. You and I are not the most compatible people in the world, even if we can stand to be around each other now for more than an hour at a time.”

“Fine,” he said, because he could live with that. Not that he was personally against doing this sort of thing again, but because he knew they were worlds away from trusting each other yet. There was still so much he didn’t know about Harrison Wells, who was probably the most guarded man on the face of the planet.

“Good,” Harrison sighed. “Now, despite what transpired between us tonight, I’m _hoping_ we can continue our business as usual…”

“Velocity 4?” Jay asked, nodding slowly. “Yes, I’m still interested in our endeavour. Might want to keep what’s left of Velocity 3 on hand though, because I think darting Zoom with a sample would be absolute torture.”

Harrison gave him a disapproving look. “Right, because the one thing this city _really_ needs right now is a rapist who can break the sound barrier.”

“I was joking.”

“I’m aware.” Harrison sighed. After a second, he grinned a little. “That probably would make him miserable though, wouldn’t it? You were so desperate last night.”

“I wouldn’t say I was _desperate…_ ”

“You hounded _me_ of all people to help you get off,” he pointed out. “Unless, of course, you tried to coerce somebody else into bed yesterday?”

He didn’t, actually.

Which made him wonder…

Harrison realized almost immediately the implications of Jay’s silence, so he took a bite of his burger and muttered, “No pickles?”

“I hate pickles,” he admitted, finally unwrapping his own burger. He was absolutely starving.

So they sat there together for a while, eating and discussing their plans for Velocity 4, until Harrison told him he needed to shower before his first meeting of the day and slipped out of the bed to pull on his clothes.

And if he knew that Jay was watching him intently out of the corner of his eye, he was smart enough not to say anything about it.

Because they both knew that way could only lead to madness.

~***~

What followed next was an awkward two month period of working on Velocity 4, the end result of which, if Jay had to describe it in a single would, could only be defined as _awful_. The serum almost doubled his speed, but he was unable to immediately slow down again, which resulted in the most hellish forty minutes and twenty-nine seconds of his entire life.

In hindsight though, it was nowhere near as bad as Velocity 5.

Velocity 5 was pure poison.

~***~

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: _*Flops onto the floor, boneless*_ …What am I doing with my life? 
> 
> I really do apologize if either of the characters appeared OOC to you. I am being honest here when I say that I do take constructive criticism to heart and will make adjustments if you think this is absolute crud. I just imagine that there was probably a moment in Harrison and Jay’s shared history were they were ‘almost’ friends. This was therefore my sorry attempt at that happy interlude. For obvious reasons, they will go back to hating each other’s guts. Later.
> 
> Anyhow, if you ever want to chat about the magic that is Jay/Harrison—or just Harrison Wells in general—hit me up in the comments section or drop me a note on tumblr at [ladyofpride](http://ladyofpride.tumblr.com). I don’t bite.
> 
> I promise.


End file.
